Hell Yeah!
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menyangka di tengah pencariannya untuk mencari *****a, dia malah bertemu dengan *****a, yang perlahan namun pasti telah merebut hati Naruto.  Check it out! Mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**HELL YEAH!**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Crime, Romance (Mungkin)

**Rate : **T

**Pair : **NaruHina, slight NaruSaku & SasuSaku

**Warning : **GaJe, Abal-abal, Typo, OOC, AU

.

.

**Chapter 1 : **New School

.

.

NARUTO'S POV

.

"Hoaammmmmm" gumamku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku di atas tempat tidurku. Huh, sialan! Badanku pegal-pegal semua! Hh.. ini pasti gara-gara semalam habis ngehajar preman-preman brengsek daerah sini, baru saja aku pindah 1 minggu yang lalu dari Oto ke Konoha, sudah harus bersosialisasi dengan preman-preman daerah Konoha.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Akupun menengokkan kepalaku kesamping tempat tidurku guna melihat jam weker yang kupasang disana. Sepertinya masih pagi, karena jam wekerku belum berbunyi. Dan saat kulihat jam wekerku, ternyata sekarang jam.. Tujuh! Sialan! Aku terlambat! Ck, dasar jam brengsek! Tidak bisa di andalkan! Padahal sudah ku setting agar berbunyi pukul 6 pagi! Hah.. inilah resikonya tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Orangtuaku tidak ikut pindah ke Konoha karena mereka masih ada sedikit urusan di Oto. Sialan! Baru hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah terlambat! Akh! Shit!

Setelah selesai sarapan seadanya dan mandi, aku berangkat ke sekolah baruku dengan tergesa-gesa dan dengan baju yang masih sangat jauh dari kata rapi. 'Konoha Senior High School' itulah yang kubaca saat berada di depan gerbang sekolah baruku. Hh.. untung saja satpamnya sedang tidur. Lebih baik kupanjat saja pagar ini!

Hup! Bagus! Aku berhasil lolos. Sekarang aku berlari ke ruang kepala sekolah yang aku tahu letaknya saat mendaftar kemarin. Perlahan kubuka pintu yang menghubungkan koridor dengan ruang kepala sekolah. Dan.. itu dia! Kepala sekolah itu sedang.. minum-minuman keras? Ternyata walaupun perempuan, dia juga suka minum-minuman keras. Dasar!

"Permisi.." seruku saat masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah. Saat melihat aku masuk, kepala sekolah yang ku ketahui namanya Tsunade itu terlihat kaget dan panik. Dia lantas berusaha menyembunyikan minuman kerasnya. Hh.. sudah terlambat, aku sudah melihatnya.. gumamku dalam hati.

"Oh.. Silahkan duduk, Uzumaki-san." Kepala sekolah mempersilahkanku duduk di kursi yang ada di depan mejanya. Akupun duduk di kursi itu. Setelah aku duduk, kepala sekolah itu berbicara sebentar denganku, menanyakan alasan kenapa aku terlamba. Aku hanya menjawab apa adanya. Tidak baik berbohong,bukan? Setelah itu, dia memanggil seseorang yang kuketahui namanya Shizune untuk mengantarkanku ke kelas baruku.

'Class XI-3' itulah yang kubaca saat berada di depan sebuah ruangan yang aku perkirakan akan menjadi kelasku. 'Tok Tok Tok' "Permisi.." seru Shizune sambil mengetuk pintu kelas itu. Dan setelah pintu itu terbuka, terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik kesamping berwarna perak. Aneh! Setelah itu, Shizune terlihat berbincang sebentar dengan pria itu. "Nah.. Uzumaki-san, perkenalkan, ini Kakashi, dia akan menjadi wali kelas sekaligus guru sejarahmu." Ucap Shizune setelah selesai berbincang dengan pria yang sekarang ku ketahui namanya, Kakashi.

"Salam kenal, Kakashi-sensei..!" salamku pada guru Kakashi. "ya.. salam kenal juga, Uzumaki-san.. nah sekarang ayo kita masuk kedalam kelas. Perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas." Instruksi Kakashi-sensei. "Ha'i..!" jawabku tanda meng-iya-kan.

"Nah.. anak-anak.., Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Dia pindahan dari Otogakure. Semoga kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya" seru Kakashi-sensei saat sudah memasuki ruang kelas. Kelaspun langsung gaduh. Akh! Brisik! Gumamku dalam hati. "Nah, Uzumaki-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Kakashi-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ha'I" balasku menanggapi Kakashi-sensei.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku pindahan dari Oto Senior High School. Semoga bisa berteman baik dengan kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya". Ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Setelah itu, entah kenapa anak-anak perempuan di kelas itu jadi ramai sekali. Hh., dasar aneh.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san.. silahkan duduk di… akh! Disana! Disebelah Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, angkat tanganmu!" Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkanku duduk. Akupun berjalan menuju bangku kosong disebelah gadis berambut indigo yang tadi mengangkat tangannya. Saat aku sudah duduk di bangkuku, aku sedikit melirik kearah gadis indigo itu. Dia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Kenapa dia? Apa dia takut denganku? Apa aku begitu menakutkan? Hh.. orang-orang disini memang aneh!

.

END OF NARUTO'S POV

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

'TENG.. TENG.. TENG..' bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi. Tak lama setelah itu, para siswa-siswi Konoha SHSpun langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing untuk segera pulang kerumah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, dia sudah sangat ingin pulang ke apartemennya dan segera mendinginkan kepalanya yang hampir meledak gara-gara pelajaran yang sungguh sangat memusingkan menurutnya.

"Hh.. akhirnya pulang juga. Baru hari pertama sudah seperti ini. Tidak ada bedanya dengan di Oto." Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Saat sedang asik berjalan, Naruto tiba-tiba melihat sekelompok preman yang tadi malam baru saja ia hajar, sedang mengganggu seorang gadis yang kelihatannya juga satu sekolah dengannya, jika dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya. "Eh.. bukannya itu gadis yang duduk sebangku denganku..?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Wah.. menghajar preman sepertinya bisa dijadikan refreshing." Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati gerombolan preman itu.

"Hei.. Kita bertemu lagi." Seru Naruto saat sudah sampai di tempat dimana preman-preman itu berada. "K-Kau..!" pekik salah seorang preman. "Sialan kau bocah, akan kami balas untuk yang tadi malam! Ayo serang, teman-teman!" seru salah seorang preman pada preman yang lainnya. 'Bagus! Kelihatannya ini akan menyenangkan!' gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

Para preman itupun menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Mereka terlihat kewalahan menghadapi Naruto yang sendirian, sedangkan Naruto terlihat sangat menikmati perkelahian yang sangat tidak seimbang jika dilihat dari segi jumlah ini. Tetapi dengan sangat mengejutkan, hanya dalam waktu 5 menit, para preman itu sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Hh.. Terimakasih. Tadi itu cukup menyenangkan." Seru Naruto pada preman-preman yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. Saat Naruto berbalik dan akan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke apartemennya, suara lembut seorang gadis menghentikan langkahnya. "N-Na-Naruto..-Kun.. A-Arigatou." Seru gadis itu dengan nada lemah yang terdengar seperti gumaman, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Naruto. "Ya.. sama-sama.. em…." Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Siapa namamu? Aku lupa." Lanjut Naruto. "H-Hinata. Hyuuga H-Hinata." Jawab gadis itu dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang merona. "Oh ya! Haha.. kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Hinata-chan! Lain kali Hati-hati ya!" ucap Naruto seraya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbelalak dengan muka yang merah merona.

.

HINATA'S POV

.

Kami-sama.. apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia-Naruto-kun- memanggilku, 'Hinata-chan'..! dan juga menasehatiku agar berhati-hati! Apakah dia mengkhawatirkanku? Oh Kami-sama.. seandainya saja aku bisa, ingin rasanya aku melompat tinggi-tinggi dan meneriakkan 'NARUTO-KUN!'. Dia terlihat begitu keren saat sedang menghajar para preman tadi.. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya sejak tadi pertama melihatnya disekolah, dan sekarang..! aku tergila-gila padanya! KYAAAA!

Ukh! Sudah jam tiga sore! Aku ada janji dengan Neji-nii! Aku harus segera pulang! Aku harap besok Naruto-kun akan bertambah akrab denganku! Semoga saja.. tidak ada salahnya berharap,bukan?

.

END OF HINATA'S POV

.

Disebuah apartemen sederhana.. terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde jabrik sedang berbaring dengan santai di atas tempat tidurnya. "Hm.. tak kusangka suaranya begitu lembut.. dan.. dia juga lumayan cantik." Gumam pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Akh! Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan! Ingat Naruto! Kau ke Konoha untuk mencari Sakura-chan! Bukan untuk mencari gadis lain!" teriak pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tapi…" gumam pemuda itu sambil terliat berpikir. "Tidak ada salahnya bermain sedikit, bukan?" lanjut pemuda itu dengan seringai rubah miliknya. Setelah itu dia mengambil sebuah foto yang ada di bawah bantalnya dan melihatnya sejenak. "Sakura-chan.. Aku sudah sampai di Konoha. Aku akan segera mencarimu Sakura-chan! Jadi.. Tunggulah aku!" gumam pemuda itu dengan wajah penuh semangat. Tak lama setelah itu, pemuda blonde itupun terlelap.

.

SKIP TIME

.

"Hooaammmmmmmm" gumam seorang pemuda a.k.a Naruto, yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. "Akh! Bagus! Sekarang hari libur! Kesempatan untuk berkeliling Konoha sambil mencari Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat. Setelah itu, Naruto segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian bergegas mandi dan sarapan.

Setelah penampilannya dirasa cukup rapi, dengan percaya diri Naruto keluar dari apartemennya. "Baiklah! Tunggu aku, Sakura-chan! Aku akan mencarimu!" seru Naruto setelah keluar dari apartemennya. Diapun berjalan dengan penuh semangat menyusuri setiap sudut kota Konoha.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Gimana? Saya masih baru di FFN, dan saya nulis fict ini juga gugup. Cuma dalam wakti satu setengah jam, gila! Tiba-tiba aja waktu saya lagi ngelamun, saya dapet ide buat nulis fict ini! Ya udah, langsung saya tulis aja deh nih fict. Pendek ya? Maaf ya! Ini chapter perkenalan dulu.. kalau banyak –ada- yang suka, bakal saya lanjutin, kalau gk ada ya udah, saya remove. Saya akan usahakan chapter depan supaya lebih panjang! –kalau dilanjutin-. Oh iya! Jangan ragu untuk member feedback untuk saya! Baik itu saran, flame, ataupun pujian.. *ngarep XD* akan saya terima dengan senang hati. OK! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Jaa!


	2. Chapter 2 : Smile

**HELL YEAH**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Crime, Romance (Mungkin)

**Rate : T**

**Pair : **NaruHina, slight NaruSaku & SasuSaku

**Warning : **Gaje, Abal-abal, Typo, OOC, AU

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Smile**

.

.

Sambil berjalan dengan santai menyusuri setiap sudut kota Konoha, Naruto sesekali memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat disekitarnya, berharap menemukan seseorang yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk pindah ke Konoha. Ya, seseorang yang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu telah berhasil mencuri hati sang Uzumaki.

.

FLASHBACK : ON

.

"Sakura-chaann…!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik kepada seorang anak perempuan berambut soft pink. Jelas sekali terpancar kebahagiaan dari raut wajah sang bocah laki-laki itu. "Hh.. tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, aku juga pasti sudah mendengarmu, Naruto." Tanggap anak perempuan yang diketahui namanya Sakura kepada anak laki-laki yang diketahui namanya Naruto.

"Hehehe.." Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran rubahnya. "Jadi.. ada apa kau memintaku untuk datang kesini Naruto?" ujar Sakura memulai percakapan. Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto telah mengajak atau tepatnya meminta Sakura untuk bertemu dengannya ditaman kota Oto sepulang sekolah. Dan sekarang, disinilah dia.

"Em.. Sakura-chan.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.., Eh! Bukan! Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku utarakan padamu!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang merona. "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau utarakan padaku?" Tanya Sakura dengan tampang sedikit malas.

"Sakura-chan.. Aku… Aku.. Sebenarnya.. Aku…" ucap Naruto ragu. "Apa?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran. "Aku menyukaimu Sakura-chan..!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah semerah tomat dan tentu saja dengan suara toa-nya. "…" Sakura terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari sahabat baiknya.

Sejenak wajah Sakura merona, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah sedih. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, seharusnya aku tidak bilang ini kepadamu. Seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan ini kepadamu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada menyesal sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hh.. kau tidak salah Naruto. Aku…" Sakura menggantung kata-katanya. Naruto yang penasaran segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sakura. "Aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu." Lanjut Sakura kemudian. Sejenak wajah Naruto memerah dengan mata sedikit terbelalak mendengar penuturan dari gadis pujaannya tadi. Tapi kemudian wajah naruto menjadi terlihat murung.

"Aku tahu kau berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menghiburku, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto lirih dengan diiringi senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku benar-benar ju-" "Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sakura-chan." Potong Naruto sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Tapi aku benar-benar jujur, Naruto" ucap Sakura meyakinkan Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat murung saat mengatakan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada meminta penjelasan. "Itu karena.." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Besok aku akan pindah ke Konoha, Naruto. Kita tidak bisa bertemu dan bermain bersama lagi mulai besok. Maafkan aku baru memberitahukan ini kepadamu sekarang." Lanjut sakura dengan nada menyesal.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto terlihat agak shock, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto kembali terlihat bahagia dan segera menunjukkan cengiran rubah miliknya. Sakura yang melihat itu menjadi agak bingung dengan temannya ini. Apa Naruto sudah gila? Batin Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan! Paling tidak, sekarang aku tahu kalau kita memiliki perasaan yang sama! Aku sangat bahagia! Dan.. jangan khawatir! Suatu saat nanti aku berjanji akan datang ke Konoha untuk bertemu lagi denganmu! Kau bisa pegang janjiku Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto semangat seraya mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Sakura. "terimakasih,Naruto" gumam Sakura sambil menahan air mata bahagia yang ingin sekali rasanya menetes.

Setelah Sakura pindah ke Konoha, Naruto menjadi murid yang sangat badung di sekolahnya. Dia selalu berkelahi dan membuat masalah. Dulu, sewaktu Sakura masih di Oto, Naruto tidak pernah berkelahi ataupun melakukan tindakan yang memancing masalah seperti sekarang. Itu karena, setiap Naruto akan melakukan tindakan bodohnya, Sakura selalu menghentikannya dengan cara menjitak kepalanya. Dan itu selalu berhasil. Tapi semenjak Sakura pergi, Naruto menjadi liar.

.

FLASHBACK : OFF

.

*BRUK* "aduh.." terdengar suara lenguhan lembut khas seorang gadis. Ternyata sejak tadi Naruto terus melamun sehingga tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menabarak seorang gadis. Naruto baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat barusan mendengar suara gadis yang sepertinya ia tabrak. Saat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk melihat sosok yang telah ia tabrak, Naruto sedikit trkejut dengan sosok yang ia tabrak.

"Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto kepada sesosok gadis yang telah di tabraknya untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar Hinata. Gadis itupun mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang telah menabraknya. "Na-Naruto..-kun.." seru gadis itu terkejut tapi lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

"Akh! Ternyata benar Hinata-chan.. Gomen, Hinata-chan.. aku tidak sengaja, tadi aku sedang melamun. Hehehe..!" Seru Naruto pada Hinata dengan di iringi senyum rubahnya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, N-Naruto-kun.. L-lagi pula Ak-aku juga salah" balas Hinata dengan wajah merona dan sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Sini.. Hinata-chan, biar aku bantu kau berdiri." Tawar Naruto pada Hinata yang masih dalam posisi jatuh terduduk. Dengan wajah yang semerah tomat dan jantung yang serasa ingin meledak, Hinatapun menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto untuk membantunya berdiri. Setelah Hinata berhasil berdiri, mereka –Naruto dan Hinata- hanya diam. Suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi canggung.

"Ne,Hinata-chan.. pagi-pagi begini mau kemana?" Seru Naruto untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "A-aku disuruh ibuku u-untuk berbelanja k-karena ibuku se-sedang sakit." Jawab Hinata tergagap-gagap saking gugupnya. Entah kenapa semenjak Naruto menyelamatkannya dari para preman tempo hari itu, Hinata menjadi selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Karena sudah terlalu suka., mungkin?

"Bolehkah aku ikut berbelanja denganmu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata. Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saking kagetnya dengan permintaan Naruto barusan. 'N-Naruto-kun mau menemaniku berbelanja? Aku akan berbelanja bersama-sama dengan Naruto-kun? Seperti sebuah keluarga yang sedang berbelanja bersama? Apa ini akan menjadi seperti kencan?' batin –agak- lebay Hinata dengan di iringi wajahnya yang kembali memerah semerah buah favorit si teme.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan.. Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu kok, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat kota ini saja. Aku kan masih baru disini. Nanti kalau aku berjalan-jalan sendirian, bisa-bisa aku tersesat dan tidak bisa bertemu Hinata-chan lagi." Seru Naruto untuk meyakinkan Hinata dengan nada memohon dan nada sedikit menggoda di akhir kalimatnya.

Hinata yang mendengar permohonan sekaligus godaan dari Naruto menjadi tidak tega untuk tidak mengajak Naruto berbelanja bersamanya. "I-iya, N-Naruto-kun boleh i-ikut kok.." seru Hinata lebih terdengar seperti gumaman, tapi untungnya masih dapat didengar Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung menyeringai dalam hati. 'Haha, beruntungnya aku, niatnya hanya jalan-jalan tapi malah dapat kesempatan begini. Hehehe.. Hinata-chan, bersiaplah untuk jadi mainanku' batin Naruto.

.

.

Hell Yeah

.

.

Sesampainya di supermarket, Hinata langsung memilih barang-barang yang telah tertulis di daftar belanjaannya untuk di belinya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berkeliling di rak-rak makanan untuk sekedar membeli makanan ringan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Setelah selesai membayar makanan ringan yang telah dibelinya di kasir, Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan belanjaannya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang sekarang sedang menggapai-gapai barang yang berada di rak bagian atas yang mungkin terlalu tinggi untuk Hinata capai. "Se-sebentar lagi Naruto-kun, ini yang terakhir" jawab Hinata tanpa rasa gugup karena dirinya tengah sibuk menggapai-gapai barang yang berada di rak bagian atas itu.

Naruto hanya memandang bosan pada Hinata, ia tidak berniat membantu sama sekali. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka, setelah Hinata berhasil mendapat barang itu dengan cara melompat untuk menggapainya, saat mendarat, Hinata kehilangan keseimbangannya dan langsung jatuh terjengkang kebelakang seandainya saja Naruto tidak menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Sekarang, posisi Naruto dan Hinata sudah benar-benar menguntungkan bagi keduanya. Kalau di diskripsikan, posisi Naruto dan Hinata sekarang seperti sepasang penari dansa yang tengah melakukan gerakan penutupan. Naruto memegang pinggang Hinata yang sedang dalam posisi hampir terjatuh, sedangkan Hinata memegang leher belakang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Keduanya saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, mengagumi keindahan mata satu sama lain. Hinata terus terpaku, terpesona akan keindahan dan kemurnian sapphire di depannya. 'Hell yeah! Ini dia waktu yang kutunggu-tunggu. Kesempatan ini tidak boleh hilang begitu saja. Hinata harus benar-benar jatuh dalam pelukanku dan menjadi mainanku.' Batin Naruto diiringi seringai yang tak terlihat oleh Hinata.

Naruto tiba-tiba semakin menundukkan kepalanya, mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata yang sekarang seperti sedang terkena serangan jantung. 'Oh Kami-sama.. apa yang akan Naruto-kun lakukan padaku? Apa dia akan mengambil firstkiss ku? Kalau dengan Naruto-kun, aku rela memberikan firstkiss ku..' batin Hinata. Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata, Hinata-pun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Saat jarak antara bibir mereka sudah tinggal satu inchi lagi, tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan aksinya dan membulatkan matanya terkejut. 'Se-senyum itu.. D-dia.. tidak. Aku tidak tega melakukan ini.' Batin Naruto. Selanjutnya Naruto segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata dan segera menegakkan tubuh Hinata supaya bisa berdiri sendiri.

Hinata yang sadar akan perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja tidak jadi melakukan 'itu' padanya, segera membuka matanya. Sekarang, Hinata melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya dengan wajah menunduk. Melihat itu, Hinata sedikit kecewa dan juga sedikit bingung.

"Na-Naruto-kun k-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata gugup sekaligus penasaran karena sejak tadi Naruto hanya membelakanginya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Akh! Hinata-chan.. aku tidak apa-apa kok! Hehe.." jawab Naruto seraya berbalik untuk menatap Hinata diiringi senyum rubahnya. "Dan juga.. maaf untuk yang tadi, aku khilaf.." ujar Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

"T-tidak ap-apa-apa N-Naruto-kun.." Ujar Hinata gugup diiringi wajahnya yang sekarang sudah sewarna dengan rambut milik ibu Naruto a.k.a Kushina. 'Hh.. apa yang aku pikirkan.. Tapi.. Senyum tadi.. benar-benar senyum kebahagiaan yang sunggunh tulus. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan se-senang itu dengan aku yang hampir saja menciumnya. Hh.. walaupun berandalan begini, aku tidak akan tega menghilangkan senyum semanis itu dari bibir seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Eh? Apa tadi ku bilang? M-manis?' batin Naruto dan segera saja wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah.

.

.

Hell Yeah

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Hinata dan Naruto hanya saling diam. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mempunyai inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama dikagetkan dengan kemunculan 10 orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat tidak begitu asing bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto baru ingat bahwa beberapa dari mereka adalah para preman yang beberapa hari yang lalu telah ia hajar dengan telak.

Narutopun maju beberapa langkah dan menarik Hinata untuk tetap berada di belakangnya. 'Hh.. membawa lebih banyak bantuan,huh? Sayang sekali, jumlah bukanlah masalah. Hell yeah, ini pasti akan sedikit mengasyikkan.' Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan pada gerombolan preman itu.

"Hei bocah! Jadi kau yang telah membuat teman kami jadi babak belur tempo hari,huh?" Tanya salah seorang dari preman-preman itu. "Cih, kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Apa kalian juga ingin seperti teman kalian itu?" Tanya Naruto meremehkan. "Ck, bocah angkuh! Akan kami ajarkan sedikit sopan santun padamu!" seru salah seorang dari preman itu.

Seketika itu juga, semua preman-preman itu menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya semula. Dia terlihat begitu tenang. Dan saat para preman itu semakin mendekat ke Naruto..

*BUAGH* *BUAGH* *BUAGH*

Dengan sekali serang, Naruto berhasil menumbangkan 3 dari sepuluh preman itu. "Tiga.. tidak terlalu buruk untuk serangan pertama." Gumam Naruto. Narutopun segera melanjutkan aksinya. Tak butuh waktu sampai 1 menit bagi Naruto untuk membuat semua preman itu terkapar tak berdaya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menghela nafas lega melihat Naruto selamat.

"Ck, membosankan ternyata" gumam Naruto yang kemudian segera berbalik dan segera mengajak Hinata pulang. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda dengan berambut raven dan seorang perempuan berambut pink sedang mengamati Naruto dan Hinata dari kejauhan.

"Hey Sakura, sepertinya si blonde itu lumayan juga." Ujar sang pemuda berambut raven kepada seorang perempuan disampingnya yang ternyata adalah Sakura. "Ya, aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa begitu pandai berkelahi dan terlihat sekali dia tak mempunyai rasa kasihan. Beda sekali dengan Naruto yang dulu ku kenal." Jawab sang gadis pada sang pemuda. "Owh, kau mengenalnya,huh?" Tanya sang pemuda. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda meng-iyakan.

'Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan. Akhirnya aku akan mendapat rival yang sebanding. Naruto. Akan ku ingat namamu.' Batin sang pemuda berambut raven sambil tersenyum licik. Setelah itu, Sakura dan pemuda itupun keluar dari perssembunyiannya dan segera berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

.

.

A/N : Gimana? Masih berminatkah para pembaca sekalian dengan fict saya ini? Jangan segan untuk memberikan feedback pada saya. Oh iya, ini balasan review untuk para reviewer tercinta.

**naru hina forever : **Haha.. salam kenal juga! Wah. Terimakasih banyak. Saya pasti akan lanjutkan fict ini kok. Ini sudah saya update ^^

**Vanscovsky : **Terimakasih kembali^^

**Verlyna isizawa : **Salam jenal juga Verlyna-chan! Terimakasih, saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.

**Kanhakura Haito : **Terimakasih banyak.. akan saya usahakan update secepat mungkin^^

**Megu-Megu-Chan : **Haha.. Siap! ^^V

.

.

Nah, itu dia balasan untuk para reviewer tercinta. OK, sekian dulu sampai jumpa lagi.. Jaa~


End file.
